Los Celos de Annabeth
by Percabethfan23201
Summary: Es la primer parte sobre una salida entre Percy y Annabeth en la cual Annabeth siente una presencia que la inquieta, que lo disfruten!


Los celos de Annabeth

Era un viernes a finales de mayo, una tarde perfecta en New York. A pesar de ser primavera, el sol calentaba algo más de lo normal ese día lo que genero que muchas personas decidieran visitar Central Park: deportistas, pintores, parejas, estudiantes y hasta ejecutivos de gran importancia. Entre esta variopinta cantidad de personas nos hallábamos mi novia y yo: una pareja normal de jóvenes semidioses… Bueno habría que resaltar que de normal no teníamos nada, porque siempre que podíamos terminábamos metidos en algún lio relacionado con el Olimpo, pero últimamente las cosas estaban bastante calmadas y nuestras vidas marchaban regidas por una rutina diaria simple similar a la de la mayoría de adolescentes neoyorkinos. Como todos los días, al terminar con mis actividades escolares, tome el tren desde el East Village al Upper East Side y espere paciente a que Annabeth saliera de su instituto a fin de acompañarla hasta su casa, pero hoy en particular, y aprovechando que el clima estaba excelente, ambos decidimos dar una vuelta por el parque.

Yo vestía unos jeans azules desgastados, unos tenis blancos y una clásica chamarra deportiva de futbol americano morada con detalles en color blanco perteneciente a mi preparatoria, junto a la letra G bordada en mi pectoral izquierdo. Ella traía puesta una falda estilo escocesa azul marino con recuadros de color verde; una camisa azul celeste cerrada hasta el cuello por un lazo hecho de la misma tela de la falda; un blazer azul marino, con el escudo de la Academia Marymount bordado en el bolsillo superior izquierdo; medias que le llegaban casi hasta la rodilla, azules por supuesto; y zapatos negros. Se preguntaran quizá porque mi chica sabia vestía un uniforme tan particular, bueno la respuesta es bastante simple: Atenea. Si, su madre, quien a propósito me odia, se encargo de matricular a Annabeth en uno de los institutos más costosos de Manhattan. Según ella, argumento que lo hizo porque alguien tan inteligente como su hija solo debía recibir educación de primera categoría, pero todo el mundo sabe que solo lo hizo para que no asistiéramos juntos a la Preparatoria Goode.

Veníamos tomados de la mano, cada uno bebiendo un frapuccino de Starbucks, mas yo cargaba además sobre mi espalda con ambas mochilas... Era algo que ya se me hizo una costumbre, y aunque a veces la mochila de Annabeth pesara toneladas por tantos libros de arquitectura que cargaba no dejaba de hacerlo. El silencio se cernía bajo nosotros desde hacia varios minutos, más precisamente desde que dejamos la tienda de Starbucks. En todo el camino que recorrimos desde la Quinta avenida hasta acercarnos al lago Le Reservoir, estudie durante intervalos con la mirada el gesto de mi novia y podía jurar por el Estigio que estaba molesta. Ahora bien no sabía si en realidad estaba molesta del todo conmigo, razón por la cual decidí romper el hielo.

-Estabas celosa- comente con una sonrisa, provocando que Annabeth se volteara instantáneamente para enfrentarme y soltara mi mano… Bueno, creo que ya metí la pata. Debí ser más sutil.

-Claro que no- respondió ella tajante, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los tantos bancos libres que había en el parque y se cruzaba de brazos dejando su frapuccino a un lado… Por supuesto que estaba celosa. Luego de conocerla por más de cinco años, yo podía saber perfectamente cuando algo la hacía rabiar y adoraba que eso pasara. Sus ojos grises tormenta adoptaban un brillo mortífero pero especial, su frente se arrugaba ligeramente y sus mejillas enrojecidas se inflaban como el cuerpo de un pez globo… Era adorable, mas no podía comentarlo porque si no sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Admítelo Annabeth, si casi te abalanzas sobre la pobre chica- deje ambas mochilas en un costado del banco para tomar asiento junto a ella, y estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando de improviso volvió a levantarse. Al parecer, esto de que admitiera sus celos me tomaría más trabajo de lo que tenía previsto así que no hice otra cosa más que terminarme el frapuccino viendo como mi novia caminaba en círculos en frente de mi.

-¡Que no! Y déjame decirte que alguien que vista una falda tan corta junto a una camisa tan escotada de pobre no tiene nada- argumento ella con mucho sarcasmo, provocando yo soltara una carcajada.

El motivo de que Annabeth estuviera así de celosa era que, mientras comprábamos las bebidas en Starbucks, la cajera del local no dejo de coquetear conmigo en todo momento. No hace falta aclarar que a mi chica sabia aquello no le gusto nada, pero yo no tenía la culpa de haber heredado el aspecto físico de Poseidón y además no hice nada para alentar las intenciones de la cajera. Lo peor del caso fue que aquella chica hasta se tomo el atrevimiento entregarme junto con mi bebida una tarjeta con su número de teléfono, cosa que casi provoca que mi novia saltara el mostrador y se le fuera encima.

-¿Lo ves? A leguas se te nota- respondí sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, consiguiendo que Annabeth rodara los ojos y volviera a sentarse en el banco cruzándose de brazos.

-Por enésima vez sesos de alga, te digo que no estaba celosa- era testaruda, eso no había ni como negarlo. Sabía que si continuaba picándola de ese modo seguro jamás lo admitiría y hasta terminaría arrojándome el frapuccino en la cabeza, razón por la cual cambie de estrategia… Si quería que lo admitiera, tendría que usar mis encantos.

-¿En serio? Porque no quiero ser el novio de una chica que tenga una nariz más grande que la de pinocho- le dije al oído con voz muy suave, provocando que Annabeth se ruborizaran levemente pero aun así sonriera pícaramente. Y es que cada que hacia eso instantáneamente conseguía que todo su enojo desapareciera, aunque esta técnica solo servía cuando estábamos a solas.

-En ese caso, ¿me dejarías?- inquirió ella siguiéndome el juego, al tiempo que giraba la cabeza para que nuestros ojos se encontraran… Estando así, separados por tan solo milímetros, no pude resistirme y acabe con la distancia existente robándole un beso fugaz, cosa que la hizo reír. ¡Por los dioses! Como amaba su risa. Para mí era más armoniosa que cualquier pieza musical, inclusive aun mas que esos aburridos conciertos de música clásica que mi novia solía obligarme a escuchar.

-Mmm creo que mientras pudiera hacer esto ese detalle no me molestaría- le respondí a lo cual Annabeth solo atino a morderse el labio inferior antes de que volviera a besarla, pero esta vez siendo algo más que un simple beso fugaz. Para estar más cómodos, ella decidió sentarse sobre mis piernas y, cuando cortamos el contacto de nuestros labios por la falta de aire, descanso su cabeza sobre mi pecho-Ya admítelo- agregue, al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro con mucha delicadeza y de paso acomodaba algunos mechones rebeldes tras su oreja.

-Si lo hago, ¿me dejaras en paz?- me pregunto suspirando, a lo que respondí asintiendo con la cabeza -Esta bien lo admito, estaba celosa pero es que esa tipa era una zorra de primera categoría que ni siquiera parecía reparar en el detalle de que íbamos tomados de la manos y te coqueteaba- era adorable. A veces no podía entender como semejante chica pudo siquiera fijarse en mí. Yo era un desastre tamaño jumbo: vivía metido en problemas (ya que ellos siempre me encontraban a mí aunque yo no los buscara), mis notas en la escuela no eran muy buenas que digamos y la mayoría de los dioses del Olimpo me odiaban; pero aun así Annabeth estaba a mi lado y me quería.

-Me encanta verte así de enojada- le confesé a su oído sin dejar de acariciarle la cara, y, aunque no podía verle el rostro, al instante pude percibir como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas porque mis dedos notaron una temperatura más elevada en aquella zona -A pesar de que eres hija de la diosa de la sabiduría, cuando la ira te domina no lo demuestras- comente divertido, a lo cual Annabeth levanto la cabeza para mirarme fijamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido -Déjame decirlo de otro modo, creo que el único que tiene motivos para estar celoso soy yo-

-Ahora si ya no entiendo sesos de alga. Nunca te di motivos para que estuvieras celoso, además déjame recordarte que voy a un instituto donde solo asisten chicas- aquello lo dijo de mala gana, y es que siempre que podía me recriminaba el hecho de ir a una preparatoria mixta mientras ella tenía que soportar a las chicas engreídas de la Academia Marymount. Para colmo, el hecho de que yo jugara en el equipo de futbol americano de la preparatoria y fuera amigo de la mitad del equipo de porristas la hacía rabiar aun más… Otra vez, la culpa era de Atenea pero, como Annabeth jamás se atrevería a cuestionar las decisiones de su madre, yo terminaba cargando al muerto por negarme a buscar otra escuela.

-¿Es que acaso nunca te viste en un espejo?- ella instantáneamente llevo el dorso de su mano hasta mi frente y palpo mi temperatura... ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué me era tan difícil expresarme a veces?! En ese momento perdí la paciencia y decidí ser directo, razón por la cual tome su cara entre mis manos y la acerque hasta que su frente tomo contacto con la mía-¡Por los dioses! Annabeth eres hermosa... Cualquiera que te ve queda deslumbrado, y lamento si alguien no está de acuerdo conmigo pero a mis ojos eres más bonita que cualquiera de las hijas de Afrodita-

-Tampoco es para que te burles en mi cara- respondió rehacía mientras bajaba la mirada, como si pensara que estaba gastándole una broma y por supuesto que no era así. Tal vez ella nunca lo noto (nótese el sarcasmo), pero siempre que salimos mínimo tres tipos se quedan embobados al verla pasar, y ese número se multiplica por cinco cuando es sábado por la noche y no lleva el uniforme de la Academia, descontando el hecho que cada vez que vamos a las fiestas del equipo de futbol de mi preparatoria debo encargarme de espantar a los tipos borrachos que la acosan y eso casi siempre implica un pleito... En serio, por los encantos que heredo de Atenea yo termino metido broncas casi a diario.

-Es que digo la verdad. Ellas podrán ser muy bonitas, pero tú además de poseer belleza eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido y es como si eso se reflejara en tus ojos... No sé, tienes un brillo especial en la mirada que te vuelve única y hace que superes con creces a todo el sequito de barbies huecas que son hijas de Afrodita, incluso a ella misma- en ese instante sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como un semáforo, al mismo tiempo que sus labios esbozaron una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.

-Cuando te lo propones puedes ser el semidiós más dulce de la tierra, sesos de alga- dijo, antes de colgarse de mi cuello y besarme efusivamente...

Cuando Annabeth me besaba de esa forma, olvidaba por completo quien era, donde estaba y todos los problemas que pudiese tener en ese momento. Solo éramos ella y yo. No pude evitar querer profundizar el beso, pero cuando lo intente algo me empujo contra la banca... Ya se los dije, cada vez que me besa es como si mi cerebro se desconectara, por eso tarde unos segundos en comprender que fue la misma Annabeth quien me empujo hacia atrás, y ahora permanecía de pie sobre el sendero de asfalto que atravesaba el parque. Miraba fijante hacia… ¿la nada? Bueno, a lo que me refiero era que frente a ella no había nada raro, más que un viejo olmo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pegunte extrañado, mas ella no se inmuto siquiera cuando hable sino que continuo examinando con detenimiento un punto fijo en aquel árbol, parpadeando apenas lo necesario como para que no le ardieran los ojos. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme, así que busque de inmediato a Contracorriente en mi bolsillo y me acerque hasta ella… Si algo o alguien atacaba, primero tendría que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de ponerle un dedo encima a Annabeth.

-Sentí la presencia de alguien- respondió, pero aun así seguías sin prestarme atención. Solo observaba con minuciosidad el alrededor, como si buscara algo.

-Yo no veo algo raro- comente, al tiempo que observaba todo a nuestro alrededor buscando algún indicio de la presencia de algo sobrenatural. Cerré los ojos e intente concentrarme, para ver si yo también tenía la misma sensación, pero verdaderamente no sentía la presencia de ningún monstruo o criatura divina.

-Qué extraño, por un momento creí...- comento frunciendo el ceño, mas como si pensara en voz alta que como si me lo estuviera diciendo a mí, pero al instante negó con la cabeza y al fin sus ojos se posaron en los míos -No, olvida lo que dije-

La estudie detenidamente por unos segundos, pues luego de semejante escena no pensaba dejar las cosas en la nada ¿Qué acababa de sentir? Nuestras vidas jamás eran tranquilas, y que de la nada ella fuera capaz de detectar que algo o alguien nos rondaba me preocupaba bastante, pero cuando relajo el semblante y esbozo la picara sonrisa que solo me dedicaba a mí cuando estábamos solos, olvide por completo lo sucedido.

-En ese caso, ¿en dónde nos quedamos?- pregunte sonriendo también al tiempo que tomaba sus manos para incitarla a seguirme de regreso a la banca, en donde yo volví a sentarme y a cargarla entre mis piernas.

-Déjame recordártelo- respondió susurrando en mi oído, para luego volver a besarme como lo hizo segundos atrás.


End file.
